The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of coffee brewers and more particularly to a new and useful device for brewing individual cups of coffee directly in a coffee cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices of the type which use paper filters or filtering chambers for making coffee are known. While generally satisfactory, such devices do have certain disadvantages.
Paper filters are expensive, messy and sometimes unavailable. Separate filtering chambers require disassembly for cleaning after every use, filter slowly and are difficult to clean. Additionally, such prior art devices do not lend themselves to brewing individual cups of coffee.
The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art.